


Prize

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: Winter Writing/Drawing ChallengeDay 20 - ScarvesFor the world's biggest Anderlock fan.Written 01/24/2013.





	Prize

“It’s, um,” Sherlock said, carefully eyeing the scarf he’d just presented Anderson with. “It’s.”

“Thank you,” Anderson said. He curled his hands into it, held it up, admiring the softness and the deep red color of it. “I’ll treasure it. I know how important your own is to you.”

Sherlock let out a breath. “I’m not sure _why_ ,” he admitted. “Security blanket sort of thing, perhaps.”

“Doesn’t matter why.” Anderson offered the scarf to Sherlock. “Put it on me?”

“Anderson,” Sherlock tsked, “it’s not some sort of _necklace_.” Still, though, he took the scarf in his hands and carefully placed it around Anderson’s neck.

“Well it is _sort of_ like a necklace,” Anderson pointed out. “It’s that special, I mean. So, thank you. Thank you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock nodded once. “You earned it,” he replied.


End file.
